


Expert Touch

by aprime810



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Reiner, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprime810/pseuds/aprime810
Summary: What could be better than a nice, relaxing massage? Reiner helps Bertholdt figure out the answer to that.





	Expert Touch

"Mmm... yeah, right there, Bert... Ah, that's good..."

Another knot in Reiner's back dissolved as Bertholdt's long fingers worked their magic, kneading deep into his muscles.  
Bertholdt smiled as his boyfriend rumbled happily beneath him. Reiner was stretched out on his bed, shirtless, chin resting on a pillow with his huge arms folded underneath. Bertholdt sat back on Reiner's legs, just behind his ass, letting him reach the entire expanse of Reiner's broad back to ease all the tension out. Supposedly, Reiner had removed his shirt to give Bertholdt a better sense of where to massage, but they both knew he wanted to do that anyway. Every time was a good time to show off his fantastic body.

Bertholdt switched his focus, pressing the heels of his palms down on either side of Reiner's spine and kneading up the length of his back. Another pleased groan from Reiner broke the quiet atmosphere.

Suddenly, Bertholdt became aware of a tight feeling deep in his gut, down between his hips. Every stroke up Reiner's back would cause him to bend forward, only producing more and more friction against his junk. Reiner's body was just so damn hot... And those noises sure weren't helping either.

Maybe sitting here wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey..." Reiner pushed his ass up, that perfect, muscular ass, rubbing it against Bertholdt's growing erection. A gasp escaped Bertholdt's mouth before he could stop it. "...What's that I feel?"

"N-nothing..." Bertholdt shifted his position and tried to settle back down on Reiner's legs. And of course just willing his cock to calm down did nothing. "Do you want me to finish this?"

"...I don't think _you_ want to finish this..." Reiner glanced behind him and shot Bertholdt a smirk.

Bertholdt started to respond and then stopped. He had a point. "...No, not really..."

Something shifted in Reiner's expression. Something excited. "Alright..." he said as he reached back and stroked Bertholdt's bulge. "Maybe we could finish something else..."

Heat rushed to Bertholdt's face, but he barely noticed. He just wanted Reiner _so bad_.

And Reiner knew. He rolled over and Bertholdt descended on him, kissing his lips again and again, each more passionate than the last. With one arm braced against the mattress by Reiner's head, Bertholdt slid his other hand down and groped his boyfriend's bare chest, squeezing and caressing.

His intensity caught Reiner by surprise. "Jeez, Bert..." he muttered between kisses, eyebrows raised. "You're really going for it today."

Bertholdt backed away the slightest bit. A mischievous glint flickered in his half-closed eyes. "Well, I can stop..."

"No, it's good, keep going," Reiner said as he wrapped strong arms around Bertholdt and pulled him closer again, capturing his lips once more.

A hand grabbed at the back of Bertholdt's shirt. He wriggled backwards out of it, only breaking off the kisses for a split second to pull the shirt over his head. Reiner then went for Bertholdt's waist to unzip his pants. Long fingers fumbled with Reiner's belt, finally unbuckling it and tugging at his jeans. Bertholdt could already feel how aroused Reiner was getting. Perfect.

They pulled apart momentarily to struggle out of their pants and underwear, relieved to give their hard-ons some freedom. Bertholdt turned to the bedside dresser and opened the top drawer, immediately spying their stash of supplies. He quickly tossed a towel behind him to Reiner, but paused when he reached down again. Who's turn was it? His hesitation lasted only a moment, but Reiner already knew what was on his boyfriend's mind.

"Go ahead, you do the honors," he said, patting Bertholdt's leg. "This was your idea."

A grateful smile spread across Bertholdt's face. "Thanks."

He pulled out a bottle of lube and a ribbed condom - Reiner's favorite - and turned back to continue what they'd started. Reiner grinned when he saw what Bertholdt had.

"Let me take care of that." He took the condom and removed the packaging as Bertholdt watched impatiently, his cock throbbing in anticipation and yearning for touch. Slowly, so slowly, Reiner rolled the condom down Bertholdt's shaft, applying a gentle pressure as he went. Bertholdt bit his knuckle and moaned. Ah, that felt wonderful.

Reiner smirked at the noise, running his thumb up and down Bertholdt's cock and tracing designs on the ribbing. "My turn?" he murmured.

"Yeah..." Still panting, Bertholdt managed to coat a finger in lube as Reiner continued to toy with his cock. "You ready?"

"Yeah, of course. I was ready as soon as-" A loud groan cut him off as Bertholdt inserted his finger.

Now it was Bertholdt who smiled. He found Reiner's sensitive spot easily enough, the path familiar under his finger tip. Reiner grabbed the sheets as Bertholdt began to rub him. His grip tightened and he let out another pleased moan as Bertholdt added another finger. And then it was time.

Quickly but thoroughly, Reiner slathered a generous amount of lube all down Bertholdt's length as soon as he removed his fingers. He leaned back and placed his legs on either side of Bertholdt to present his entrance, inviting and insistent.

Not that Bertholdt needed any prompting. He pushed in eagerly, gasping as his cock slid through the tight rings of muscle. Reiner let out an "oh, fuck" and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is that good?"

"Yeah..." Reiner groaned as Bertholdt eased himself forward, bending close over his body once more. "Ahhh, yeah, fuck..."

Another smile played on Bertholdt's lips. Reiner had always been rather... vocal. It was kind of endearing though, at least to Bertholdt. It just meant he was enjoying himself.

Suddenly Reiner cupped Bertholdt's ass and pulled him closer. "Harder..." he urged, his voice thick with raw desire and desperation.

Bertholdt poured more speed and force into his thrusts, slamming his cock into Reiner's sweet spot again and again as his boyfriend cursed and moaned under him. His senses sharpened. He became hyperaware of the snug fit enveloping his shaft and Reiner's stiff, warm cock pressed against his stomach. A wet drop rolled down his side and he realized how much he was sweating.

Bertholdt _loved_ this. Seeing Reiner, massive, powerful Reiner, so vulnerable before him was incredible. It made him realize just how lucky he was. This time together was for his eyes only, and he was going to appreciate each and every second of it.

And Reiner just looked so fucking hot, grunting and panting beneath him, every inch of his muscular body shining with sweat.

Bertholdt couldn't resist. He leaned down and sank his teeth into the hunk of muscle between Reiner's shoulder and neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. A sharp intake of breath hissed through Reiner's gritted teeth as he tightened his grip on Bertholdt's back, fingers digging deep. One quick moment and then Bertholdt released to suck at his salty skin. If there wasn't a mark before, there definitely would be now.

Yet for all the noise he was making, Reiner still hadn't finished. Was he trying to hold out, to outlast Bertholdt?

Well, that wasn't going to happen.

Continuing to thrust, Bertholdt slowly kissed and sucked at Reiner's shoulder, tracing a lazy path up the side of his neck with his lips and tongue as his boyfriend groaned with pleasure. Reiner's scent filled his nose, drowned him in its sweet familiarity. It was intoxicating.

"Come on, Reiner," Bertholdt murmured, lips only an inch away from Reiner's ear. He brushed their cheekbones together. "You can't hold back, can you?"

"Bertl..." Reiner gasped as Bertholdt's hand slid lower, rubbing his cock and squeezing his balls. He had to be close.

"Do it. You know you want to..."

And then Bertholdt dealt the finishing blow, nipping the sensitive spots along Reiner's jawline as he delivered one last, powerful thrust.

It worked. Suddenly Reiner dug his fingernails deeper into Bertholdt's back and growled, a low, desperate sound that Bertholdt knew all too well. His hips bucked and Bertholdt grabbed his shoulders for balance. With eyes screwed shut, Reiner threw his head back and moaned as he climaxed. Warmth spattered against Bertholdt's stomach, but the sensation just fueled his desire. Then it was only one look at Reiner's expression, drained but smiling, and a few more thrusts to finally push him over the edge.

Fingers gripping Reiner's shoulders, hard, Bertholdt came a few seconds later. A blissful groan tore through his throat and arched his back. Holy hell, that felt amazing. He relished in the delicious, captivating rush, wishing this moment with Reiner would never end. 

But unfortunately, it had to. Completely spent, Bertholdt pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside Reiner, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath.

Reiner started to laugh, breathless chuckles still full of exhilaration and satisfaction. "...Fuck, Bertl," he panted. "That was... awesome."

A few tired laughs rose out of Bertholdt in response. "Yeah..."

He felt a nudge on his leg. Slender fingers found their place between strong ones, sharing warmth and comfort. A wonderful sense of belonging, of home, filled the couple. They both hummed happily as they basked in the afterglow. Slowly, Bertholdt turned his head as Reiner did the same, green eyes meeting amber. They stayed that way for a few minutes, taking in each other's smiling faces, exhausted and sweaty but beautiful nonetheless. Everything was perfect.

Reiner was the first to break the silence, his quiet murmur smooth and sweet as honey. "Ready to go clean off?"

"Okay."

Reiner kissed Bertholdt's cheek and helped him up, and then off they went to shower, hands still clasped tightly together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I know it's been a while, but I guess you could say I'm back with a bang? ;)


End file.
